


Americano, I Like You

by TheFunk



Series: EXO Ficlets [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Kim Minseok | Xiumin, First Meetings, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Writer Kim Jongdae | Chen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Minseok is a barista, and Jongdae is an author. When he steps up to the counter to order, he looks at Minseok and forgets his order, words failing him for once in his life.





	Americano, I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Based off prompt by xoxoprompts@tumblr.com, give them a look when you have a chance! The title comes from Americano by 10cm!

Jongdae giggled as he tapped out new lines into his computer. Minhyuk was definitely his favorite character to write for. His scenes could be as crazy as he wanted to make them, but they still seemed grounded in reality. He was the perfect character really.

Jongdae was currently halfway through his third book of his Clan series, and the words were flowing. He had had a book signing the day before, and talking to so many of his fans had given him a much-needed boost of inspiration. It felt like nothing could take his words away.

He knew that he was going to come upon some pretty emotionally heavy scenes soon, so he was skipping around in the lighthearted ones at the moment. Sometimes you just needed to focus on happy scenes for as long as you were able.

He allowed the sounds and atmosphere of the coffee shop to lull him into a rhythm, words flowing from him easily. He swayed gently in time with Changkyun and Kihyun as they kissed for the first time, high and giggly on the effects of the mystical blue flower. He felt as though he was in the scene, almost able to hear Jooheon and Minhyuk’s drunken singing.

He went to go for a sip of his coffee but was left with the empty taste of air. He groaned, dreading leaving this scene. But he needed coffee if he was going to keep going. So with a sigh and a longing look at his laptop, he headed up to the counter.

His order was at the tip of his tongue before the words died in his throat. The new cashier was... gorgeous. He was small, with a round face and wide eyes. His smile was slightly crooked but it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He skin was perfect and he seemed to glow as Jongdae looked at him.

He couldn’t get the words out of his mouth.

And now he was giggling at him. And oh god what a giggle. It was slightly high pitched and made his eyes disappear. If Jongdae could listen to only one sound for the rest of his life, it would be that giggle.

“What would you like to order, sir?”

Jongdae snapped out of his thoughts. Had he just been staring at this angel? Oh god, how long had it been? What did he want? What did he order every single day for the last three years? He couldn’t remember. All his precious words had abandoned him in front of absolute beauty, right when he needed them the most.

“What if I make you an Americano? How does that sound?”

He could only nod in response. His body frozen at the sound of his voice. It sounded like honey to his ears.

“Can I get a name for the order, sweetheart?”

He could feel a blush rising to his cheeks, “J-J-Jongdae.”

“Coming right up!”

He doesn’t remember paying, but he must have at some point because pretty soon he hears his name being called. He had never heard his name sound so pretty before in his life.

He reaches out for his cup with trembling fingers. The barista just giggles at him, making sure he has the cup before he lets go.

“I hope you enjoy it, sweetheart.”

He gives Jongdae a wink before he goes back to the cash register, making Jongdae head back to his laptop, with his face burning.

He sits at his laptop, all words escaped from his mind when the sight of writing on his cup makes him perk up. Scrawled on the side in the cutest handwriting he’s ever seen, is a string of numbers and a name with a heart next to it. Minseok. The beautiful barista’s name was Minseok. And now he had his phone number.

He looked back to the register to see Minseok already looking his way. Minseok sent him a wink and a smile, before turning back to the next customer in line.

Jongdae felt his entire body flush. He pulled his laptop closer to him and opened up a new document. Words flowed from his fingertips again, singing the praises of the beauty of a boy named Minseok.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think, and come talk to me on twitter @whathefunkwoozi


End file.
